Happy New Year, China!
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Sougo dan Kagura berencana untuk pergi ke festival tahun baru bersama, tetapi pemuda itu malah menghilang tanpa kabar selama satu minggu hingga membuat Sang Heroine kita bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Si pasir sadist tersebut.'Gorilla kesepian has already kicked by Sudamasaki versi 2D.' -Sebenarnya mau ikutan acara #OKIFA tapi kesibukan RL begitu nyata- Happy New Year, Minna!


**Happy New Year, China!**

 **© Yuki Yahiko**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(S), OOC dan banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SouKagu/OkiKagu**

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Lime..._**

 ** _Lime..._**

 ** _Lime..._**

 ** _Li... bruagh..._**

"Ponselku!"

Teriakan super dari gadis vermellion bercempol dua itu menggema dari salah satu kamar rumah tersebut. Dengan cepat, Kagura-gadis tadi-segera berlari meraih ponsel kesayangan.

"Fuih..."

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari bibir mungilnya ketika melihat ponselnya masih menyala dengan keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan para penghuni kelasnya yang menjadi grup obrolan mereka. Nggak tahu apa, kalau _heroine_ kita satu ini lagi bergalau ria karena menanti kabar dari ehm-pujaan-ehm rival sehidup sematinya, pangeran sadist.

Sudah tujuh hari enam malam, sang pangeran sadist kesayangannya itu sama sekali tidak memberikannya kabar apapun. Entah bagaimana kabarnya. Masih hidup, kah? Sudah mengambang, kah? Kagura sama sekali tidak tahu.

Padahal, Kagura tengah dilanda sebuah perasaan sesak yang bernama... kangen. Tapi sayangnya, Si mantan kamvret kesayangannya itu sama sekali tidak memberi kabar sejak kepergiannya berlibur ke Busuu bersama kakak tercintanya, Mitsuba.

"Haah..." menghela napas sekali lagi, Kagura kembali mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali mengecek notifikasi ponselnya-berharap ada pesan nyasar dari si pasir di seberang sana.

Tapi, harapan ya harapan. Manusia sadist itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Padahal, dia sudah berjanji akan mengajak Kagura untuk pergi ke festival dan melihat matahari pertama tahun baru nanti malam dari atas bukit Edo.

"Dasar sadis menyebalkan aru!" teriaknya lagi seraya tangannya menggerak lincah meng- _scroll_ pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh teman-temannya di grup kelasnya.

 ** _Lime – 3-Z future pharmacy_**

* * *

 **Sudamasaki versi 2D :** _Oy ... siapa aja nih yang dateng besok?_

 **Kirara sicantik berkacamata :** Kuy, yang mau ikut list dibawah yak...

 **Katsura bukan Zura :** Semangat anak-anakku, jangan lupa mampir di stand sensei ya!

 **Sacchan istri sah Gin-sensei :** Gin-chan... pergi bareng denganku kuy. ( **Kiss** )

 **Ini Gintoki bukan** ** _Tenpa_** **:** Adakah yang punya obat kewarasan?

 **Tsukky bukan bulan :** Kalian terlalu berisik!

 **Gorilla kesepian :** OTAE-SAN... BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU! ( **Love** ) ( **Kiss** )

 ** _Gorilla kesepian has already kicked by Sudamasaki versi 2D_**

 **Anpan sayang Tama-san :** Kaaichhoou...

 **Kyuu sayang Tae :** Ntaps... langsung di kick ( **Laugh** )

 **Queen's of Kabuki :** Kerja bagus Shin-chan ( **evil laugh)**

 **Ini Gintoki bukan** ** _Tenpaa_** : Njiier ... yang ikut pada _couple-an_ lah, Sensei sama siapa? ( **Cry** )

 **Hijikata the king's Mayo sayang Mitsu selalu :** _Picture send_

 **All boy's members :** Pamer Lu!

 **Hijikata the king's Mayo sayang Mitsu selalu :** Maaf, salah kirim.

 **Sougo_gura :** Tunggu gue disana kamvret! Gue bunuh lu, Hijibaka Kamvert! ( **Run** ).

* * *

"Eh!" manik Kagura mengerjap cepat.

Berani-beraninya tuh orang muncul di grup mereka tapi sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Sadist menyebalkan aru!"

Kagura lagi-lagi berteriak seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Dia segera mematikan layar ponselnya dan meletakan di atas nakas sebelah kasurnya.

Ah, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah ditinggal sendirian di rumah, mami dan papi botaknya asyik berkencan di New york, Kamui juga tengah bertandang di rumah Soyo- _chan_ dan bahkan, Sadaharu, Anjing peliharaannya itu, pun memilih jalan-jalan bersama anggota geng anjingnya sekomplek perumahan mereka.

Kagura semakin frustasi.

.

.

Ting ... tong...

Ting ... tong...

Tingtingtingtingtoooong...

 ** _Braak!_**

Sapphire itu menatap malas sang tamu perusak bel rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bakaniki! Kau bisa membuat papi marah karena merusak bel rumah aru!" sungutnya kesal saat melihat Sang kakak-dengan cengiran lebar seraya menggandeng sang pacar-berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hahaha... maaf... maaf... aku lupa membawa kunci rumah." Dustanya.

"Alibimu aru! Kau pasti menghilangkan kunci lagi aru!" terkanya dan hanya dijawab dengan cengiran pertanda iya.

Menatap malas, Kagura segera meninggalkan Kamui dan Soyo dari sana dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang terhentak keras. _Mood_ -nya sedang jelek dan bertambah jelek ketika melihat sang kakak pulang dan... membawa pacar. Tidak tahu kakaknya jika dia tengah bergalau ria saat ini?

Debaman keras dari pintu kamar Kagura membuat Kamui dan Soyo saling bertatapan dengan senyuman miring di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke festival?"

Soyo bertanya seraya mengelus-ngelus pelan surai vermillion Kagura dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala gadis itu.

Soyo hanya memandang kasihan ke arah Kagura.

Rencananya, Soyo datang ke rumah yato bersaudara itu untuk membantu Kagura berias, mengingat gadis yato itu sama sekali tidak bisa berdandan. Dia, Kagura, Kamui, dan Sougo berencana untuk datang ke festival bersama. Tapi sayangnya, Sougo sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun ke mereka.

"Sudahlah, Kagura- _chan_. Aku dan kamui- _kun_ akan menemanimu di festival nanti, _nee_?" bujuknya. Bisa gawat kalau Kagura ngambek gini. Bisa-bisa, rencana mereka yang sudah mereka list hari ini gagal total.

Dalam hati, Soyo ingin sekali menyantet pangeran sadist dari alam antaberantah satu itu.

"Soyo- _chan_ dan _Bakaniki_ pergi saja aru. Aku akan menjaga rumah malam ini aru." Jawabnya malas. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah menanti kabar dari mantan tersayangnya tersebut.

"Tapi...," Soyo nampak ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja aru. Lagipula aku sedang malas berbaur di tempat penuh sesak dan minim makanan aru." Dustanya lagi seraya mendorong tubuh Soyo keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kagu-."

 ** _Bam_**

Ucapan Soyo terhenti ketika pintu kayu itu tertutup rapat.

.

.

Sayup-sayup, Kagura dapat mendengar percakapan antara kakak dan sahabatnya tersebut. Dan tak lama, dia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup diiringi deru kendaraan yang menjauh dari rumahnya.

Sepertinya Kamui dan Soyo telah pergi. Diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya, pukul 8 malam. Setidaknya masih ada waktu empat jam sebelum deting jam tengah malam berbunyi dan pesta kembang apinya dimulai.

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu mencoba mengecek notifikasi ponselnya, bahkan me- _restart_ ponselnya takut - takut ponselnya bermasalah. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak menemukan satu pesan, pun dari sang pangeran sadist-nya.

Merasa lelah dengan harapan semunya, Kagura berjalan lambat ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan satu set kimono merah yang rencananya akan ia kenakan malam ini.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia aru." Gumamnya seraya mengembalikan kimono tersebut ke tempatnya seraya memandangi pakaian tersebut.

.

.

.

Suara riuh diikuti derap kaki dan bunyi _genta_ yang berpijak pada tanah mengisi kepala gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Manik cerahnya mengamati setiap pasangan yang berlalu lalang seraya bergandeng tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan dirinya, datang sendiri setelah dengan bodohnya menolak tawaran dari sang sahabat.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini lebih baik. Datang kemari sendiri lebih baik daripada harus menjadi obat nyamuk ketika kakak dan sahabatmu bermesraan di depan wajahmu.

Masih mencoba menghalau perasaan sedih di hatinya, Kagura memasang wajah sok tegarnya ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan teman-teman kelasnya yang saat itu berjanji untuk menikmati festival bersama-sama.

" _Ara,_ Kagura _-chan_? Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Kirara yang datang bersama Shinpachi.

"Sadist tiba-tiba terkena sembelit aru. Jadi aku menunggunya seraya melihat-lihat stan makanan di sini aru." bohongnya.

Dengan susah payah Kagura berusaha tersenyum setiap kali teman-temannya bertanya, mengapa dia berada sendirian di sana.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktunya bersama teman-temannya, Kagura berpamitan dengan alasan ditunggu Sougo di gerbang festival. Dan saat itulah, dia merasa menyesal untuk pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan melihat pemandangannya yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat di depan matanya.

Detik itu juga, Kagura merasa bahwa dia adalah gadis bodoh yang termakan oleh rasa percaya. Harusnya dia sadar, sejak awal Sougo berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke Busuu bersama sang kakak dan hilangnya pemuda itu selama satu minggu tanpa kabar adalah pertanda buruk untuknya.

Matanya memanas. Tubuhnya serasa kebas. Dengan gerakan kasar dia menyeka matanya yang mulai berair dan pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang dia rindukan, yang kini tengah bersama dengan gadis berhelaian biru panjang itu.

.

.

.

Kagura terus berjalan menjauh dari tempat tadi tanpa tentu arah tujuannya. Pikirannya kosong-seyara terus memikirkan peristiwa yang dia lihat tadi tepat di depan matanya. Hatinya mendadak bertalu dan matanya kembali memanas.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah taman sepi tak jauh dari kuil di atas bukit Edo. Kagura duduk tepat disebuah bangku di bawah pohon besar di sana. Manik sapphire-nya menengadah menatap langit malam.

Haaah... padahal, harusnya hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda sadist itu. Tapi... tapi... Kagura kembali menggelengkan wajahnya. Mencoba menghapus kenangan tentang peristiwa tadi dari dalam benaknya.

 ** _Syuut ... duuar_**

Bunyi kembang api yang mekar di langit malam itu mengalihkan pandangan Kagura.

"Indahnya." Gumamnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Kembang api... kembang api yang ingin dia lihat bersama dengan Sougo. Harusnya ini menjadi akhir tahun yang menyenangkan tapi...

"Hiks."

Kagura mulai terisak pelan.

"SADIST BODOH ARU! Aku... aku... hiks."

Gadis itu mulai sesegukan.

"CHINA!"

"Sa-dist?"

Sapphire itu membulat tak percaya. Otaknya segera mengirimkan perintah untuk segera berlari menjauh dari pemuda bersurai pasir di depannya tetapi anggota tubuhnya nampak menolak perintah tersebut.

Kagura masih menatap kaget ketika sosok pasir itu menerjang tubuhnya, merengkuhnya dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di pundak pemuda pasir itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, _Baka onna_! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa menungguku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu aku akan menjemputmu! Dasar, gadis bodoh!" ocehnya tanpa henti.

Manik merah itu menatap dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran dibalik intonasi dan wajah datarnya.

"Bodoh?" kagura mencicit pelan.

Gadis itu segera mendorong kasar tubuh Sougo dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Kau yang bodoh aru! Demi tuhan, sadist! Kau muncul begitu saja setelah menghilang selama berhari-hari, tidak memberiku kabar dan sekarang kau malah marah padaku aru! Jika kau bosan padaku sebaiknya katakan-."

 ** _Cuupp_**

Mata Kagura membeliak kaget ketika Sougo tiba-tiba mengunci mulutnya. Manik merah pemuda itu nampak terpejam dengan tangan yang melingkar posesif dipinggang gadis itu.

"Sudah puas?" tanyanya seraya melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Wajah Kagura memerah.

"Kau... Kau-telunjuk gadis itu terancung tepat di depan wajah Sougo. Apa yang kau lakukan aru?" amuknya, melupakan semua kata-kata yang telah tersusun rapi untuk disembutkan ke arah sang pemuda sadist di depannya.

"Apa? Aku hanya memberikan ucapan aku pulang, China." Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Kagura mendengus kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah kembali, Sadist! Pergi sana dengan selingkuhanmu!" tukasnya membuang muka.

"Selingkuhan?"

Sebelah alis Sougo terangkat ke atas. Pemuda itu nampak mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tunangan bertenaga monster kesayangannya ini.

"ah-Sougo menempukkan kepalan tangannya. Kau melihatku saat bersama dengan Nobume?" terkanya diiringi seringai menggoda seperti biasa.

"Tidak aru!" elak gadis itu. "Hmm... jadi, kau benar-benar pergi dengannya?" sambungnya dengan nada ketus yang ketara dan membuang muka.

Sougo mendengus sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau cemburu?" ucapnya senang.

"Tidak aru! Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan mantan tersayangmu aru." Elaknya lagi, walaupun harus dia akui, bahwa hatinya bendenyut sakit setiap mengingat Nobume bersama Sougo.

Tawa Sougo semakin bahagia. Dia sangat senang ketika Kagura cemburu terhadapnya-walaupun gadis itu tidak pernah mau mengakuinya secara langsung.

"Puas? Jika, kau sudah puas tertawa aku akan pulang aru." Ucap gadis itu seraya melangkah pergi.

 ** _Greep_**

Manik biru Kagura membeliak kaget ketika Sougo kembali merengkunya dari belakang.

"Maaf." Lirihnya pelan hampir tak terdengar. "Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu selama seminggu ini, China. Ponselku rusak dan pekerjaan di kantor Mayora menumpuk. Mau tak mau aku harus membantunya karena permintaan _Aneue._ " Jelasnya.

"Bohong aru! Kau tadi muncul di grup aru! Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar." Cecarnya.

Menghela napasnya, Sougo semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, China. Kau tahu kalau Mayora juga salah satu dosen kita, bukan? Aku memakai ponsel miliknya saraya mencari kontakmu, tapi tahunya si sialan satu itu malah memakai ponsel milik _Aneue_ dan bermesraan ketika dia memberikanku tugas." Kesalnya.

Suara Sougo yang terdengar begitu kesal membuat Kagura mau tak mau tertawa rendah. Gadis itu tahu kalau tunangannya saat ini tidak sedang berbohong, mengingat betapa _Siscon-_ nya seorang Okita Sougo.

"Jangan tertawa." Dengusnya kesal.

Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini aru?" tanya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini Kagura nampak merilekskan tubuhnya di dada bidang Sougo.

"Aku menitipkan pesan kepada Kamui untukmu, tapi nampaknya Akuto sialan itu tidak menyampaikannya padamu. Ketika aku tiba di rumahmu yang tidak terkunci, aku melihat ponselmu yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera menelpon Kamui tadi." Sougo menjawab seraya mencubit pipi ranum Kagura.

"Kau begitu ceroboh, China! Untunglah rumahmu masih aman tadi." Sambungnya.

"Maafwan akhu arhu," balas gadis itu susah payah.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Tegas Sougo dan dihadiahi anggukan patuh oleh gadis itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersama Nobume aru?" Kagura kembali bertanya seraya melepaskan dekapan Sougo dan menatap langsung manik gelap pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang melihatmu di sini, jadi aku bertanya padanya tentang keberadaanmu tadi."

Mulut Kagura membulat membentuk huruf 'O' dengan perasaan malu. Dia sudah salah sangka rupanya.

"Maaf aru. Aku meragukanmu tadi, Sadist." Ungkapnya.

Sougo hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menyeret tangan gadis itu menuju sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi.

.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus untuk melihat matahari terbit." Ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di bawah pohon itu dengan Kagura dalam pangkuannya.

Masih ada waktu sekitar 4 jam lagi sebelum matahari terbit. Sougo dan Kagura menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan Kagura yang menceritakan segala kesehariannya yang membosankan di kampus tanpa pemuda itu.

Sesekali, Sougo akan menyahuti dengan kekehan pelan atau mencubit pipi ranum gadis itu hingga menyebabkan mereka saling tarik-tarikan wajah.

Mereka berdua nampak menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka setelah satu minggu saling tak berjumpa.

.

.

Manik merah Sougo nampak terfokus ketika Berkas-berkas cahaya keorange-an mulai muncul kepermukaan. Secara perlahan, Matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya. Wajah Sougo yang semula nampak mengantuk kini kembali mencerah.

Dengan pelan, Sougo menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kagura.

"Oy, China mata-."

Dan ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat wajah lelap dari gadis yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Dasar payah." Kekeh Sougo seraya merogoh saku celananya.

diraihnya jari manis tangan kiri Kagura dan menyelipkan sebuah benda berkilau berwarna putih dengan hiasan Sapphire kecil di tengahnya.

Tersenyum puas, Sougo mengecup pelan pucuk surai Vermillion itu.

" _Akemashite omedetou_ , Kagura. Hilangkan benda ini sekali lagi maka kau akan kupaksa segera menyandang nama belakangku... _Nee, China_." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, China." Bisiknya lagi.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sadist._ "

Manik Sougo nampak melebar, senyumannya semakin tertarik keatas ketika mendengar igau-an gadisnya itu.

Dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, Sougo mengelus pelan surai Vermillion yang hiasannya sudah terlepas itu.

 _'Sabar Sougo, dua bulan lagi gadis dalam dekapanmu akan segera menyandang marga milikmu.'_ Batinnya menyemangati.

.

.

fin

.


End file.
